Alphabetic Love Story
by Denden Setsuno
Summary: B for Brilliant. Psychedelic's character. Keheningan menyelimuti di sela-sela menikmati sarapan mereka. Menit berlalu dengan sendirinya tanpa dirasakan oleh keduanya. Terjun ke dalam dunia bawah sadarnya masing-masing. "...Hibiya suka aku?"
1. A Declaration of Love

"Su… Suka"

"Eh?"

"Lu―lupakan!"

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>

**Durarara! **by **Ryohgo Narita **

**Warning:**

Psychedelic's character. DelicXHibiya . Rangkaian cerita 'Alphabetic Love Story', berupa 26 chapter yang saling berkaitan dengan judul menurut urutan alfabet (A-Z). Typo. Childish yang bisa bikin enek #plak. Shounen-ai**.**

**A/N:**

Inilah tantangan dari Baka-Aneki, Yukino Hitohira (Yukihito) yang Hoshi terima, 'Alphabetic Love Story'(ALS)!. Doa'in ya, semoga ke-25 fic lainnya berhasil~~ Dan fic 'A' ini dipersembahkan untuk reviewer pertama Hoshi di fandom Durarara!, C6H4Cl2-Chun. Makasih ya~~ Ohohoho... Happy reading~

* * *

><p>Lelaki berumur 16 tahun itu bersembunyi di balik papan background setting drama yang akan ia mainkan. Matanya menatap teliti lelaki berpakaian putih-pink mencolok yang memanggil-manggil namanya.<p>

Mengamati keadaan, ia berjalan mengendap-endap menjauhi panggung besar tempat mimpinya bernaung.

Memang ia bertindak konyol. Menghindari lelaki bernama Delic Shizou yang masih memanggil-manggilnya. Bukan salahnya kalau beberapa jam lalu lidahnya terpeleset mengucapkan kata 'suka'.

Mukanya seketika memerah saat mengingatnya, ia berlari cepat menuju belakang panggung meninggalkan Shizou. Namun malang baginya, ada kabel yang membelit kakinya. Awalnya ia berjalan tertatih, tidak sampai terjatuh. Namun tidak sengaja ia menginjak jubah kecoklatannya, membuatnya berteriak dan terjatuh menghantam sebuah kursi plastik yang terpental.

"P―payah~"

Ia mengelus-ngelus dahinya sambil meringis sakit.

"Hibiya…"

Matanya melotot mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh lelaki yang menjadi masalahnya. Ia berdiri dengan cepat dan kembali berlari, namun ujung jubahnya keburu diinjak oleh Delic. Hibiya memastikan akan mendamprat sang pembuat kostumnya.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Hibiya membalikan tubuhnya dengan kaku. Wajahnya memerah gugup, "A… apa maksudmu?" mata Hibiya berkeliaran, mengalihkan perhatiannya ke apapun benda yang ia lihat selain wajah Delic yang terlihat tidak suka dengan sikapnya.

"Tadi pagi kau tiba-tiba pergi, saat istirahat tidak menerima teleponku dan kurasa tadi kau berlari ke luar agar tidak bertemu denganku."

'Pagi,' tentu saja ia tiba-tiba menghilangkan dirinya dari hadapan Delic tadi pagi. Jelas saja, ia tidak mau Delic melihat wajahnya yang memerah sampai ke telinga.

"Mungkin perasaanmu saja. Tadi… handphoneku dibawa Psyche. Dan… dan… aku bukan lari untuk menghindarimu."

"Lalu, kenapa kau menghindari menatap wajahku?"

"A… Aku bosan melihat wajahmu! Hanya itu!" Hibiya tertawa garing yang terlihat dipaksakan. Sementara Delic menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tak mengerti sikap Hibiya.

"Ada yang salah, ya?"

"Eh?"

"Kau… Aneh…"

Hibiya menggerutu dalam hati. Ia merutuki sikapnya yang tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Terutama rasa sakit di dadanya saking cepatnya berdetak, bergerumuh memacu keringatnya untuk mengalir di pelipis. Dan tentu saja, nafasnya jadi terasa sulit dikendalikan.

"Perasaanmu… perasaanmu…"

"Mungkin kau sakit?"

"Ha? Apaan sih? Tidak perlu memperhatikanku seperti itu…" Hibiya menarik jubahnya agar Delic tidak menginjaknya lagi. Kemudian ia hanya berdiri, menatap kamera yang berada di sampingnya. Hanya mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kau berkeringat."

Jantung Hibiya terasa sakit, sangat sakit. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang membuatnya gemetar. Saat ia melihat saputangan pink Delic yang menempel di dahinya, dan tentu saja saputangan itu tidak diam. Saputangan itu bergerak menyerap keringat di sekitar dahi Hibiya, Delic yang menggerakan saputangan itu.

"Ap―Apa-apaan sih!" Hibiya menepis tangan Delic hingga saputangan Delic terlempar ke lantai. "Kau bukan siapa-siapaku 'kan? Tidak perlu terlalu khawatirnya denganku!"

"…"

Hibiya mengatur nafasnya. Menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang.

"Oh…"

Kali ini, Hibiya menatap Delic, merasakan nada aneh dalam gumaman Delic. Hibiya diam menatap telapak tangan Delic yang menutupi wajahnya. Hibiya jadi merasa ia salah berkata sesuatu.

"Baiklah, maaf tindakan lancangku."

"Eh?"

"Tsugaru menitipkanku pesan untuk Psyche-kun. Katanya dia akan datang ke rumah kalian malam ini. Sampai jumpa~" Delic melangkah menjauhi Hibiya yang merengut tak terima.

'Huh, kalau mau pergi secepat itu, jangan datang sekalian!'

Hibiya melangkah menuju ke ruangan khusus untuk anggota pengurus drama sekolahnya. Namun langkahnya berhenti saat ia menatap saputangan Delic yang nyaris ia injak. Berpikir sebentar, sebelum ia melanjutkan langkahnya, tanpa menghiraukan saputangan Delic yang membuat hatinya merasakan perasaan aneh.

"Masa bodo' dengan dia…"

Sekalipun ia berkata begitu, ia berhenti melangkah. Diam-diam ia membalikkan badannya, dengan cepat berlari mengambil saputangan Delic dan menyisipkan ke saku celananya.

"Bodoh… bodoh.. bodoh…"

Ia terus merutuki tingkah anehnya.

――

"Ada apa dengan Delic?"

Psyche, mengalungkan tangannya di lengah berkimono milik Tsugaru. Yang ditanya hanya bergumam pelan.

"Entahlah, dia selalu diam sejak pulang kerja."

"Hm… Hibiya malah merengut terus sejak ia pulang sekolah."

Mereka berdua diam. Sama-sama menatap sosok Delic yang hanya cengok menatap vas bunga yang terpajang di ruang tamu. Padahal di sampingnya ada 2 sosok yang bermesraan dan mengobrol tidak jelas. Memang biasanya dia diam, tapi setidaknya kadang-kadang dia mengingatkan Tsugaru dan Izaya akan kehadirannya. Hanya saja kini, Delic diam, melamun.

"Delic…"

"Hm…" tak disangka, ternyata Delic masih bisa merespon panggilan Psyche.

"Padahal saat rekaman tadi kau bersikap biasa, tapi kenapa kau jadi lebih pendiam?"

"Aku tidak apa…"

"Benarkah?"

"Hm…"

Sejenak, ada sela di antara obrolan singkat mereka. Delic tetap melamun, menopang dagunya dengan lengan tangan kanannya. Tsugaru menyeruput pelan teh hijau kesukaannya. Sedangkan Psyche sok berpikir.

"Delic…" ia kembali memanggil Delic yang tak melepas pandangannya dari vas bunga.

"Hmm?"

"Cintamu ditolak, ya?"

Siku Delic terpeleset, membuat kepalanya nyaris terjun ke lantai kalau saja ia tidak mengangkat kepalanya. Sedangkan Tsugaru memuncratkan tehnya yang masih panas.

Anehnya, ada suara 'gubrak' pelan yang terdengar dari dalam rumah mewah ini. Namun hanya telinga Psyche dan Tsugaru saja yang dapat mendengarnya. Mungkin…

"Benar, ya?"

"P... Psyche… Ini bukan urusan kita…" Tsugaru berusaha mencegah Psyche yang mulai berkata ngaco.

"Kenapa? Hibiya kan adikku."

"Iya, tapi..."

"Hibiya 'kan cinta Delic..."

Kali ini, suara sepatu Delic menggebrak lantai frustasi terdengar. Dan seperti sebelumnya, kini suara 'plak' pelan terdengar dari sekitar ruang keluarga yang bersebelahan dengan ruang tamu.

"P... Psyche…" Tsugaru menempelkan ujung telunjuknya ke bibirnya, menandakan bahwa Psyche harus diam untuk sementara.

"Ngg? Aku salah bicara, ya?" terkadang, Tsugaru tidak tahan melihat kelakuan polos kekasihnya itu. Bukan tidak tahan untuk memarahinya, justru ia tidak tahan untuk tertawa menanggapi sikap Psyche yang _childish_.

"Bukan… Hanya saja waktunya salah."

Psyche mengangguk mengerti.

"Tehnya tumpah, aku bawakan yang baru," Psyche berdiri dengan riang, mengecup pelan pipi Tsugaru sebelum ia berlari ke dalam.

Saat ia membuka sampai di ruang keluarga, ia melihat Hibiya yang berjongkok bersandar di dinding yang membatasi ruang tamu dengan ruang keluarga.

Sempat diam, Psyche memutuskan untuk menghampiri adiknya yang gemar memakai mahkota dan jubah layaknya raja, di manapun ia berada.

"Hibi…"

"YA!" Hibiya berdiri kaget. Menatap wajah kakaknya dengan gugup, ketahuan menguping pembicaraan kakaknya dengan 'tamu' rutinnya.

"Kebetulan…" Psyche menggenggam tangan Hibiya dan menariknya ke ruang tamu.

"Tu―tunggu!" namun terlambat. Tsugaru dan Delic sudah melihat sosok Hibiya yang masih memberontak tak terima akan perlakuan kakaknya.

"Delic… mau bertemu Hibi 'kan?

Hibiya membuang muka menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Psyche hanya tersenyum sumringah. Tsugaru menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa menatap sang adik yang gelagapan. Delic, hanya bisa celingak-celinguk kebingungan.

"P... Psyche-kun… Kau salah paham, ini…"

"Kenapa? Kan kalian saling cinta."

Tsugaru memilih berdiri dan menghentikan kelakuan Psyche yang sepertinya terlalu mencampuri urusan pribadi adik mereka.

"Bukan… Tidak kok. Habis…"

Tsugaru dan Psyche menatap Delic yang menggantungkan kalimatnya. Hibiya sendiri terkesan mengacuhkan perkataan Delic.

"Habis Hibiya bilang kalau aku bukan siapa-siapanya tadi siang."

"Eh?"

Hibiya tertohok. Ia bahkan tidak percaya kalau ia sempat mengatakan kalimat seperti itu. Jujur, Hibiya tidak mengingatnya, kapan ia mengatakan hal itu?

"Loh, jadi Hibi tidak cinta, ya? Tapi 'kan Delic cinta…"

Kalimat kakaknya makin membuat Hibiya tertohok.

"Psyche… Sudah cukup… Ini sudah terlalu jauh dari rencana kita," Tsugaru membungkam mulut Psyche yang sempat akan mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Tapi… Delic cinta Hibi... Kurasa meraka bisa―"

"Salah…"

Suara Hibiya memuncakkan ketegangan. Semua pasang mata menatap wajah Hibiya yang berkata dengan wajah memerah dengan penuh keringat dingin.

"Aku… bukannya ingin berkata begitu. Itu… Aku hanya…"

"Tuh 'kan, Hibi memang cinta 'kan…"

"Psyche… Kita ke taman…" Tsugaru mendorong bahu Psyche ke pintu keluar. Menuju ke pekarangan untuk membebaskan kedua sejoli yang masih diselimuti masalah.

"Tapi… Aku ingin melihatnya… 'Kan Hibi manis kalau sifatnya keluar…"

"Psyche…" Tsugaru sweatdrop sendiri mendapati sikap Psyche yang santai. Bahkan saat Psyche menyatakan cintanya, dia terlihat sangat santai. Justru Tsugaru yang gelagapan mendapati pernyataan cinta dari rekan kerja adiknya.

Sementara itu dalam ruang tamu terjadi keheningan. Kekakuan menyelimuti mereka. Seakan tubuh mereka ada di balok es yang membeku sehingga mereka tidak bisa berkutik sedikitpun.

"AKH!"

Hibiya berteriak frustasi, ia berjongkok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekukan lutut. Tapi tangannya terjulur, menggenggam saputangan Delic yang sempat ia 'pungut' siang tadi.

"Hibiya… kau…"

"DIAM! Aku mau mati… aku mau mati… aku mau mati… aku mau mati…" setidaknya, seperti itulah umpatan Hibiya yang mengiringi rasa malunya.

"Hibiya… jangan mati…." Hibiya tidak tahu, kalau Delic kini sama-sama berjongkok di depannya, menutupi wajanya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri. Menutupi rasa malunya.

"APA! Memalukan… memalukan… memalukan…" kini malah kata itu yang muncul dari mulut Hibiya.

"Hibiya…" dengan takut-takut, Delic mengambil saputangannya. Namun hal itu malah mengagetkan Hibiya, "GYAAA!" membuatnya terlonjak berdiri dan berlari ke dalam ruang keluarga. Namun sebelumnya, Hibiya berhenti dan berteriak.

"J―JANGAN SALAH! AKU TIDAK MEMBAWANYA! SAPUTANGANMU SAJA YANG TERSELIP DI SEPATUKU! AKH!"

Setelah berteriak begitu, Hibiya menghilang di balik tembok.

Delic malah kini duduk di lantai, tetap menekuk lututnya. Menutupi wajanya dengan saputangan miliknya sambil menahan tawa. Yah… mana ada saputangan yang bisa menyelipkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam sepatu.

"Um… Mana Hibi?" kepala Psyche muncul dari balik jendela. Headphonenya agak melorot karena ia terlalu buru-buru mengintip.

"Psyche! Kau tak perlu melihatnya dari jendela kalau pintu ada di sebelahmu," Tsugaru berlari mengejar Psyche yang hanya diam menuruti perkataan Tsugaru.

"Tsugaru sih! Aku jadi ketinggalan acara seru!"

"Psyche, tidak baik mencampuri urusan orang."

"'Kan aku bilang, Hibi itu adikku. Jadi urusannya urusanku juga."

"Ta―"

"Buh!"

Psyche dan Tsugaru berhenti meributkan masalahnya sendiri. Mereka menatap Delic yang tiba-tiba tertawa sendiri. Membuat Psyche cemberut karena kesal.

"Nggak seru deh!"

"Psyche… Kau tidak apa?"

"Tengok Hibi ah~"

――

A_End

**Arigatou**

**Review or Flame?**

**Salam fujo,**

**Hoshirin Hyuunma**


	2. Brilliant

**Disclaimer: **

**Durarara! **by **Ryohgo Narita **

**Warning:**

Psychedelic's character. DelicXHibiya . Rangkaian cerita 'Alphabetic Love Story', berupa 26 chapter yang saling berkaitan dengan judul menurut urutan alfabet (A-Z). Typo. Childish yang bisa bikin enek #plak. Shounen-ai**.**

**A/N:** -

* * *

><p>Diam mereka saling memandang. Mata coklat Hibiya terbelalak kaget. Niatnya membuka pintu unutk segera berangkat ke sekolah, nyatanya ia malah menemukan sosok Delic yang kini sama-sama terbengong kaget hingga sebuah suara memecahkan ketengangan di antara mereka.<p>

"Hibi, kau masih di situ?"

Secepat kilat Hibiya membalikan badannya ke arah sang kakak yang baru muncul dari ruang tengah.

"Ah, ya… Ada Delic, mungkin dia ingin bertemu dengan kakak."

"Eh?"

"Um… A… Aku berangkat dulu!"

Menghilanglah sosok Hibiya, meninggalkan hawa kebingungan di antara 2 lelaki seprofesi di ruang tamu penuh sejarah(?) itu.

#

Déjà vu.

Setidaknya itu yang Hibiya rasakan saat ini. Bersembunyi di balik papan background menyerupai pohon besar, Hibiya menahan nafas di atas panggung luas tempatnya menyalurkan hobi.

Alasan?

Tentu saja, dia kini sedang bersembunyi dari sosok berjaket putih-pink yang meneriakkan namanya. Sama seperti alasannya bersembunyi sehari lalu.

Kida yang melihat dari balik panggung kebingungan. Salah satu lawan main Hibiya itu mendekatinya. Dengan isyarat tangan yang melambai-lambai—bukan mengajak, namun melarangnya untuk mendekatinya. Terbawa suasana, Kida memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti. Dibalas dengan telunjuk Hibiya yang menunjut sosok Delic yang masih saja mencarinya di atas panggung.

Mulut Kida sontak membentuk huruf 'O' lebar. Kida memang sudah tidak berjalan ke arah Hibiya, namun ia malah berlari ke arah Delic yang menyadari kedatangan sosok teman baik Hibiya itu. Tentu saja, Hibiya melotot tak percaya.

Kembang-kempis gelagapan detak jantungnya ngebut, Hibiya gelagapan berlari ke belakang panggung tanpa disadari sosok Kida dan Delic yang sedang berbincang. Hibiya memilih untuk berlari ketimbang harus bertemu dengan Delic. Entah Kida bermaksud mengalihkan perhatian atau malah niat membocorkan tempat persembunyiannya, Hibiya tetap memilih berlari.

Sekali lagi ia menghadapi kebingungan, ia harusnya latihan drama untuk pentas bulan depan, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tidak, ia belum mau dibuat malu karena mata merah muda milik Delic selalu memusatkan pandangannya pada dirinya.

Sadar memikirkan hal gila—belum tentu Delic menatapnya seperti itu, Hibiya membalikkan badannya. Berniat melihat Delic, apakah lelaki itu sudah kembali ke tempat rekaman atau belum.

Tak disangka, saat itu juga Delic ada di depannya dan membuat lelaki penggila mahkota itu membatu.

"Hibiya, kumohon jangan menghindariku lagi."

Hibiya menatapnya ragu.

"Kenapa sejak kemarin kau tidak mau bicara denganku?"

Blush―

Kida yang baru lewat berhenti berjalan saat mendapati mata coklat kehijauan Hibiya yang memelototi dirinya. Merinding.

"Kata siapa? Aku baru masuk ke ruang serba guna, kok. Lagian, kau itu kan banyak tour, masih sempat-sempatnya datang ke sini segala."

"…" tidak mungkin kalau Delic harus menjawab 'karena aku merindukanmu' atau 'karena aku ingin melihat wajahmu' atau 'karena aku ingin makan siang denganmu' atau 'karena aku ingin bersamamu' atau parahnya lagi 'karena aku khawatir kau melakukan hal aneh dengan temanmu'. Pengakuan itu justru akan membuatnya mati kaku.

"Kida! Kemana yang lainnya? Kita sudah harus latihan!" Hibiya cuek terhadap Delic.

"Ah ya, yang lain sih sudah kumpul, mereka ada di bangku penonton."

"―aku ingin melihatmu main drama."

"…" Hibiya kembali membatu.

"Ya?"

"Terserah kau." bibirnya ia majukan sesenti, cemberut.

#

'_Suka… Aku suka Tsugaru, Tsugaru suka aku?'_

_Wajah datar Tsugaru tetap saja terlihat datar. Sekalipun ia mendapatkan sebuah pernyataan cinta dari seorang lelaki paling polos yang pernah ia temui di dunianya._

_"Tsugaru?~ Tsugaru suka aku?"_

_Mata birunya memandang datar Psyche yang memasang tampang polos seperti biasa, menempelkan telunjuknya ke dagu sambil mendongak menatap balik sosok Delic yang memang lebih tinggi._

_"Suka…"_

_"Benar? Tsugaru cinta aku?"_

_"…"_

_"Ne?"_

_"Kurasa… ya."_

_Sebuah kecupan bibir singkat memberikan getaran lembut di hati sosok Tsugaru. Menatap Psyche yang tersenyum sumringah._

_"Jadi kita kekasih, ya?"_

Hibiya melongo.

Setengah jam yang lalu, Hibiya iseng―sebenarnya bukan iseng biasa, bertanya bagaimana kakaknya itu bisa berpacaran dengan sosok Tsugaru yang kalem. Dan sekarang mempertanyakan seberapa mulusnya perjalanan cinta sosok kakak-kakak tersebut.

"Kenapa kau bisa menyukai Tsugaru? Bukannya kau lebih sering bertemu Delic?"

"… kenapa, ya?"

Hibiya mengaduk-aduk ice cream vanilla yang ada di depan matanya, sesekali ia beralih memandang sosok Psyche yang menyendok ice cream dengan semangat.

"Mungkin… Karena kimono Tsugaru. Hm… Ice creamnya kurang manis…."

"Kimono?"

"Habis, jarang ada yang masih pakai kimono di jaman sekarang!" Psyche menjawab dengan semangat. Sedangkan Hibiya hanya bisa mendengus geli menghadapi kelakuan kakaknya yang kekanakan.

"…"

Kegiatan mereka kembali berlanjut tenang. Hibiya dengan malasnya menyuap sesendok ice cream yang sudah setengah meleleh karena terlalu lama ia aduk.

"Jadi.. Kau bagaimana?"

Hibiya diam menatap kakaknya, sendok mini terlepas dari genggamannya, namun benda tersebut setengahnya masih ada di dalam mulut Hibiya. "Apa?"

"Delic…"

―blush

"Tadi pagi sebenarnya dia mau bertemu denganmu loh, katanya sih mau menjemput."

"…"

"Eh, benar juga, ya, kalian kan belum saling bilang cinta. Kalau kemarin itu 'kan aku yang bilang…"

"…"

"Jadi, kalian belum jadi kekasih. Eh, nggak juga sih, kan kalian udah tahu perasaan masing-masing."

"…"

"Bingung, ya? Kau belum tanya ke Delic ya tentang hubungan kalian?"

"…"

"Jadi nggak sabar, kita bisa double date nanti. Ah, besok aku undang mereka sarapan."

"…"

"Hibi? Kenapa?"

"… A―Aku selesai! Aku mau mengerjakan majalah, eh, tugas." Hibiya menjatuhkan sendok ke sembarang tempat, berlari menuju tangga ke kamarnya.

#

Sekali lagi, pagi Hibiya dipenuhi oleh kegugupan saat ia mendapati Delic sudah duduk di meja makan bersama Psyche dan Tsugaru. Hibiya tak menyangka kalau perkataan Psyche yang mau mengundang mereka hari ini untuk sarapan tenyata benar-benar kenyataan.

"Pagi, Hibi… Sarapan?"

"Hm…"

Meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang dengan 6 kursi, 2 masing-masing di kanan-kiri, dan 1 di tiap ujung. Bisanya Delic duduk di kursi sebelah Barat berdampingan dengan kakaknya. Tapi melihat Delic yang menempati tempat duduk kakaknya, Hibiya berubah haluan ke kursi sebelah Timur yang seharusnya diduduki Psyche.

Tsugaru yang ada di sampingnya diam saja, Psyche melongo, Delic cuma menghela nafas.

Jelas ada hawa aneh yang menguar di sekitar tubuh Hibiya.

"Hibiya~ Kok tuker sih?" Psyche berkacak pinggang di samping adiknya yang cuek saja. "Aku mau duduk di sini~"

"Kau duduk di tempatku saja."

"Nggak~ Aku mau duduk di samping Tsugaru."

"Duduk dimanapun sama saja, 'kan?"

"Beda kalau nggak di samping Tsugaru!"

"Sekali ini saja, lah."

"Nggak, aku mau duduk sama Tsugaru."

"Kakak manja."

"Biarin, adek bawel."

"Psyche, kita makan di taman saja." akhirnya suara datar Tsugaru memutuskan kilat perkelahian yang jarang-jarang keluar dari kedua bersuadara ini. Wajah sumringah telihat jelas di mimic Psyche.

"Baiklah~"

"Aku ikut!"

"Hibiya di sini saja, 'kan jarang-jarang kalian bisa bermesraan berdua."

Tersedak, Delic yang sedang nikmat-nikmatnya meminum air hangat yang sudah disediakan itu refleks memuncratkan isi air dalam mulutnya.

"Ya, 'kan?" Psyche berlari kecil ke arah Tsugaru, mengapit tangannya, dan menariknya ke arah taman dengan membawa sepiring nasi goreng, menu mereka pagi ini.

Keheningan menyelimuti di sela-sela menikmati sarapan mereka. Menit berlalu dengan sendirinya tanpa dirasakan oleh keduanya. Terjun ke dalam dunia bawah sadarnya masing-masing.

"Hibiya…" suara Delic membuyarkan lamunan Hibiya, "kau masih menghindariku?"

"…" diam menyambut pertanyaan Delic. Hibiya masih terlihat santai menyantap sarapan paginya. Perhatikan kata 'terlihat', karena nyatanya tangan Hibiya bergetar panas dingin karena gugup.

"Kalau kau memang belum mau bertemu denganku ya aku akan menjaga jarak―"

"Jangan!" Delic menutup mulutnya kaget. Bola matanya berputar-putar mencari titik aman dari pandangan aneh Delic. "Bukan itu… Ah... Um… Tak perlu menghawatirkanku…" Hibiya membuang mukanya ke arah dapur.

"Tapi tetap saja khawatir…" walau sebuah gumaman kecil, Hibiya masih mengangkap suaranya. Melirik, menatap Delic yang menutupi mukanya dengan sebelah tangan.

Entah kesambet apa, Hibiya malah teringat kisah cinta Psyche dan Tsugaru yang baru ia dengar kemarin. Mataya masil mencari titik aman dengan menatap rak piring. Entah apa yang ia perhatikan.

"Hibiya…"

"…" hibiya mengaduk-aduk makanannya asal.

"Hibiya suka aku?"

GRATAKK!

Baik Delic maupun Hibiya, mereka sama-sama kaget dengan gerakan refleks Hibiya yang berlebihan. Setidaknya, menggeser meja dengan sekali pukulan disebut berlebihan.

"Ah, maaf!" sekali lagi, baik Delic maupun Hibiya sama-sama meminta maaf, berdiri dari duduknya dan saling memandang.

Lama saling memandang, mereka malah terjatuh sendiri karena lemas.

Delic kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Hibiya dengan nekat berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke samping Delic. Kegugupan memerangkap tubuhnya.

"Su―cinta, kok…"

Hening.

Hibiya menahan nafas tegang. Menutup matanya menghadapi kenyataan ia sudah mengungkapkan apa yang membuatnya menjadi gugup jika berada di samping Delic. Hal itu memaksanya untuk menjauhi Delic agar dapat mengistirahatkan jantungnya yang terlalu sering berolahraga.

"Sama…"

BRAKK!

Hibiya terjatuh kebingungan hendak menatap ke arah mana. Dengan tangan bergetar ia berusaha menggapai sesuatu.

"Hi―Hibiya?―"

"A… Aku tidak apa-apa…" tidak, ia tidak mau mengakui kalau dirinya terlalu bahagia saat akhirnya dia benar-benar mendapatkan jawaban atas perasaannya ke Hibiya.

Sebuah pelukan menyambut gemetarannya.

Hatinya terasa sangat melambung, melayang di atas trompolin hingga setinggi berpuluh-puluh meter. Berenang di awan dan menyahut cicitan burung bernyanyi bersama.

"Kita itu… Apa?" tanya Hibiya yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Delic.

"Apanya yang apa?"

Hibiya mengernyit sakit saat ia mersakan jantungnya bekerja terlalu cepat. Sakit, membuat kepalanya pening. "Kita itu… seperti Psyche dan Tsugaru?"

"… ya, seperti Psyche-Chan dan Tsugaru."

* * *

><p>B_End<p>

**Arigatou**

**Review or Flame?**

**Salam fujo,**

**Hoshirin Hyuunma**


End file.
